


Captain

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not only good men who wear a captain's hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> For a cabinpres_fic prompt asking for something bad to happen to one of the crew and for them to be comforted.

Carolyn had insisted upon their attendance at this conference, which had produced various reactions. For Arthur, it was that general excitement that came with just about everything that happened to him. For Douglas and Martin, however - not so much. Douglas was sure it could be salvaged - after all, he was recently divorced and there would be plenty of young, attractive and single flight attendants in skirts. Martin just saw it as an annoyance. He didn't even dare to think of how much money he was missing out on by not being available with his van for four days.

The idea of spending those four days in the company of other pilots worried him, too. After all, they'd probably all gone to flight school and passed their exams first try, before getting a proper job with a proper airline. Inadequecy didn't quite cover what Martin was feeling as they walked across the lobby to the reception. The lobby of the Birmingham Hilton Metropole* was bustling with pilots, flight attendants and various other airline staff in a wide range of coloured uniforms. Arthur skipped along beside the others, almost doing himself a mischief as he tripped over the edge of Martin's suitcase and collided with a captain.

He caught up with them just as Carolyn was checking them in. "So that's two rooms for three nights. Your rooms are on the third floor," the receptionist told Carolyn as she handed over the keys.

"Hang on a minute..." Douglas began, ready to object to sharing a room, which would certainly bugger up his plan.

"I don't want to hear it, Douglas. Do you know how expensive this conference is? I shall tell you. Expensive enough that we can only afford two rooms, even at the delegate discount price."

Douglas sulked all the way up in the lift and all the way along the corridor. He would just have to hope that any girl he got lucky with had her own room, since Martin would no doubt actually attempt to get some sleep at some point. He was grateful for small mercies, though - at least their room had twin beds rather than a double. He still remembered the last time he'd had to share a bed with Martin, because waking up with his captain clinging to him wasn't something he was likely to forget in a hurry. Luckily, Martin had been asleep throughout and they had avoided any awkwardness, though Douglas had made a mental note to ask about it if he was ever stuck for something to tease Martin about.

After the introductory seminar, there were a few hours to kill before the getting-to-know-everyone party. Douglas had tried to score a proper dinner in the Hilton, paid for by Carolyn, but she had insisted on somewhere considerably cheaper. To be fair to her, he admitted, the pub they ended up in wasn't too bad and seemed to be filled with staff from other small airlines. He'd even managed to charm a couple of young women into dropping by his room to collect himself and Martin, to make them look better when they arrived at the party.

Martin looked entirely too formal in his suit and tie, though Douglas hadn't the heart to tell him. When the girls - Maria and Jane - arrived, however, they had a much kinder way with him. Maria sorted his hair out, while Jane removed his tie and undid a couple of button on his shirt, until he actually looked rather dashing. They headed down to the party, Maria on Douglas' arm and Jane on Martin's, with his captain's hat on her head. Douglas had already assessed that the girls thought of Martin as a slightly drippy little brother, so the poor sap probably wouldn't get lucky with either of them. Oh well, that left them both for him.

Two hours later, Carolyn had managed to invade a table of pilots, Douglas was working his magic on the girls and Arthur was causing great embarrassment to MJN Air by dancing enthusiastically in the very middle of the dancefloor. Martin had adjourned to the lobby bar, where he was lounging on a huge leather sofa, his third double vodka and coke in hand. He was just starting to feel nicely fuzzy when he noticed a man at the bar looking at him. The man in question had the air of a captain about him, not to mention he was incredibly tall, blonde and good-looking. Sober, Martin might have felt slightly intimidated, but now he was intrigued. He downed the rest of his drink and got to his feet, still relatively steady, before walking over to the man at the bar.

"Hey," he said, doing his best imitation of Douglas on the pull as he leaned on the bar.

The blonde laughed and moved nearer. "Well, hello there. You're a flight attendant, yes?" He had an upper-class accent, but his looks and the wording of his question hinted that he might not be British originally.

Martin straightened slightly, a bit offended. "I'm a captain, actually. Captain Martin Crieff, MJN Air." He held out a hand in expectation.

The blonde laughed again, clearly not believing a word Martin was saying. Drunk male stewards pretending to be pilots to get off with him was something he was quite used to. Still, he accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "Captain Alexander Marinov, British Airways. But you can call me Sasha."

~ ~ ~ ~

Sasha kept buying drinks for Martin and listening to him ramble, eventually guiding him back to the sofa when he became a little unsteady on his feet. By 11.45pm, Martin was what could only be described as trolleyed. He excused himself to go to the toilet and staggered off towards the bathroom. After using the toilet, he leaned against the counter and fixed himself with a hard stare in the mirror. _Come on, Martin, sober up!_ he told himself. He'd had a little too much to drink, but perhaps if he made a good impression tonight, he'd get to see Sasha again - maybe even go on a date. Splashing some water on his face, he dabbed it dry with a paper towel, then turned to leave the bathroom.

His path was blocked by Sasha, who snaked an arm round Martin's waist. "Not so fast, princess," he drawled, leaning in for a rough kiss. Martin froze in surprise for a moment, then tried to kiss back, but Sasha pulled away and forced him into one of the cubicles, locking the door behind him. Turning back to Martin, he resumed the kissing. "You're so hot," he murmured, ignoring the way Martin was trying to push him off.

Martin began to panic - this wasn't what he wanted. "Stop, please..." he begged, keeping up his efforts to push Sasha away, but it was futile. Sasha was bigger, stronger and heavier than him - there was no way he could break free. "Please, I don't want this, please don't," he continued. "Stop, please, I've never-" At this, both of them froze, though Sasha didn't release his grip.

"You've never done this?" he finished on Martin's behalf, a gleeful look in his eyes. Martin lowered his head, but Sasha lifted his chin and started to kiss him again _. Please stop, please stop, please stop_... Martin repeated over and over in his head, still trying to escape but too drunk to have the strength or co-ordination to manage it. "No..."

~ ~ ~ ~

When it was over, Sasha was gone and Martin couldn't hold himself up. Falling to his knees in front of the toilet, he turned and was quite violently sick, several times. When he was sure he wouldn't be sick again, he managed to get to his feet and dress himself, then he left the cubicle and stood in front of the mirror once again. He barely noticed the pain, behind the disgust and the shame. He hated himself for getting so drunk, for letting it happen. All he really wanted to do now was to wash away all traces of the evening's events and get some sleep.

A sip of water, then he left the bathroom. He was just reaching the lobby when he saw Douglas and the girls heading for the bar. There was nowhere he could hide, so he just carried on walking as quickly as he could manage with the burning sensation between his legs, hoping none of them would notice him. He'd almost made it to the lift when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Easy there, Martin. It's only me." As it turned out, Douglas had eyes, and had noticed everything Martin hadn't seen in the mirror. Douglas took this opportunity to take in the sight before him. Martin's hair was a mess, his eyes red and swollen from crying and his cheeks stained with tears. A slight graze on his lip seemed to be bleeding, too. The way he'd been walking had indicated considerable pain, but it wasn't until he had passed Douglas that the older man had seen the slight bloodstain across the back of his captain's light beige suit trousers.

Martin was starting to panic again. His breathing sped up and he felt rather light-headed, then he blacked out, falling forwards onto Douglas who caught him just in time. One of the security men helped to get Martin up to their room and get him laid down on the bed. Douglas sighed heavily, then pulled out his phone and dialled. "Hi, Carolyn... I think you should come up to our room. No, nothing like that. Something's happened to Martin."

Carolyn was knocking frantically on the door. When Douglas let her in and shut it behind her, he whispered his suspicions in her ear. She immediately began to cry. "Oh, Martin..."

Martin gradually became aware of being awake, though he kept his eyes closed until he worked out where he was and what had happened. He was lying on something soft - a bed, perhaps? He could remember seeing Douglas and the girls, and a hand on his shoulder, then nothing. Deciding just to risk it, he opened his eyes slowly and groaned as the light hit them. He noticed Douglas standing by the desk, with Carolyn sitting on the edge of the bed, both of them watching him with concerned expressions. He remembered feeling dizzy, falling towards Douglas... "I'm sorry..." he whispered, which set Carolyn off crying again as she rushed to his side.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was just after 7am when the three of them got back from the police station. Douglas was corrected in his assumption that Arthur would be at breakfast, so he went to let him know about what had gone on. Carolyn took on the job of taking Martin back to his room, after a muttered comment from the captain about how he'd quite like to have a bath. She helped him to undress, slowly and carefully in case he panicked again, all the while trying to hold back the tears as she uncovered more bruises, nail marks and bite marks.

With Martin safely in the bath, Carolyn sat down on the edge of his bed once more and cried. She had to get this out of her system now, in order to be strong for Martin. By the time he emerged, with damp hair and dressed in his pyjamas, she had composed herself. She patted the space next to her, which Martin hesitantly occupied, then hugged him wordlessly as he sobbed into her shoulder. "Shhh," she whispered, stroking his hair as delicately as possible. They stayed like this for some time, before Martin decided he'd like to sleep. Carolyn tucked him in and stood for a moment, finding more tears escaping as she saw just how childlike he looked. She felt helpless and afraid, but now she had to see to Arthur, who would no doubt be equally distressed about the events. As she walked out of the lift and into the lobby, there was a moment of apprehension as she thought she saw a man fitting Sasha's description, but he turned round and she saw it wasn't him.

Douglas appeared beside her, saying, "They've arrested him, remember?" He sounded strangely devoid of all humour or sarcasm, in a way that was strangely unnerving. Carolyn thought she might have been mistaken and he may just have been very tired, but it looked a little bit like the first officer might have been crying just moments before. As they crossed to a snuffling Arthur, who was unwittingly sitting cross-legged on the same sofa Martin had been on the night before, it became clear that her suspicion was probably correct. Douglas sat down in the middle of the sofa, with Carolyn on his other side, as they held each other. Under any other circumstance, Carolyn might have laughed at the sight of Arthur clinging to Douglas, but right now it didn't seem very funny.

~ ~ ~

Martin had reappeared some time in the afternoon, dressed immaculately but tired and bruised. He had insisted on attending the three remaining days of the conference as normal, even though he could barely stay awake or concentrate, and he'd said nothing to the others unless it was absolutely necessary. They were all dreading the car journery back for how awkward it would be. Carolyn drove, with Arthur in the passenger seat, leaving Douglas to sit opposite Martin in the back. Ten minutes into the journey, Martin unfastened his seatbelt and moved into the little middle seat to lean against Douglas, then promptly fell asleep. He still wasn't awake when they were almost at Douglas' house, so the first officed carried his captain indoors while Arthur brought both their cases in. Putting Martin on the sofa for now, he settled down in his armchair in front of the telly for an hour or so. He'd just dropped off for a moment when he heard a cough and looked over, seeing Martin sitting up and watching him.

"Oh, hello. We didn't want to wake you," he explained, before spotting that Martin looked tearful. He was up out of the chair and sitting next to Martin in an instant.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" Martin asked him.

Douglas looked thoroughly confused. "Of course not, how could it have been?"

"Well, I came onto him. I let him buy me lots of drinks and then I let him kiss me, I even kissed back. I must have made him think I was interested, well, I _was_ interested. But I was thinking of going on a date, not..." He was crying again now. "I told him I didn't want to. I asked him to stop... but then I accidentally said I'd never done it before and he _liked_ that..."

"You mean you'd never...?" The realisation hit Douglas hard and he soon matched Martin's tears with those of his own. "Oh, Martin... It really wasn't your fault, I promise it wasn't. You told him to stop and he didn't, that makes it all his fault. You didn't lead him on, you really were interested, just not..."

"I feel so ashamed that I let it happen." Martin lowered his head.

Douglas took his hand gently so as not to startle him. "He didn't give you a choice, you've done nothing wrong. We're here for you - Carolyn, Arthur and me. Do you know, it took me and two security guards to hold Arthur back when he found out? He was going to go down to the police station and rip him to pieces."

Martin looked surprised, but still not convinced. "What if they believe whatever he tells them?"

"They won't - and anyway, what about all the evidence? The samples they took? Those will match up and that, coupled with your statement, will make sure he goes down. Everything will be okay, Martin."

Martin shuffled over and leaned against Douglas once again, clinging just a little bit. Douglas wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders and tried to watch the television, forcing himself to stop crying. Martin needed him, needed all of them, and they couldn't let him down - even if that meant pushing their own emotions aside while they looked after Martin. After all, he was their captain and more importantly, their friend.


End file.
